There has conventionally been proposed as a pneumatic tire for use on a snow-covered/frozen road a pneumatic tire having: a rib-like land portion situated on the tire equatorial plane; and three pairs of block land portion rows provided such that rows of block land portions of each pair are disposed on respective sides of the tire equatorial plane, wherein a large number of sipes are formed in the rib-like land portion and the block land portions (refer to PTL 1, for example).